A Heart? Why? Its Nothing Special
by DemonxChildxTataki
Summary: Janan, a 18 year old girl dreams of a simple, free life. She is soon taken from the life she hates by Organization XII and they ask her to help them, but she has no clue what they need her for. either Marxoc, Xemxoc, Zexxoc, or Axelxoc... idk yet...
1. Chapter 1

Name: Janan (Meaning heart or soul)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Bio: Janan is a 17 year old girl living in Twilight Town, she has no memory of her home world and she barely knows anything on her parents, the only thing she faintly remembers is their faces. She resides in an apartment but she must work for the rent since she has no money to pay or items to give. She lives alone, she has no friends or guardian to take care of her, her life is a living nightmare.

Story Start!

Janan walked down the streets, enjoying her only free time she had. She was always doing something, whether it be working or trying to survive on her own, she was always busy. It was around 6:30Pm and the sun was just setting making the sky vibrant of color, the shades of red, pink and orange mingling together to form one of the most beautiful sights in the world to Janan. She sat on the hill of Sunset Terrace basking in the glow of the falling sun. She looked up witnessing a flock of white birds fly across the color streaked sky, **'**_**Fly, the freedom you have is a blessing. Live, the life you have is unimaginable. You know not how I dream of your freedom' **_She slowly rose from the ground and dusted herself off. She turned to see the breath-taking sunset before leaving the peaceful spot on the hill.

(???)

"It seems this Sora fellow isn't the only strong, pure hearted soul out there, that girl is very intriguing as well."

"Oh hush up Vexen, you aren't getting your grubby little hands on her for your silly little experiments."

"SILLY!? Oh are they Larxene? You-"

"Silence! This girl is of no threat to us, but maybe she can be of use. She knows not of the true power she may hold."

(Twilight Town; Hotel *Janan*)

*floosh* Clothes were stripped, falling to the floor of Janan's apartment. She was tired, ready for bed and wanting to get a good amount of sleep before repeating her daily, life schedule the next day. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of midnight black pajamas effortlessly dressing herself in them. Walking to her bed she grabbed her favorite book 'LOVELESS' from her desk without stopping and sat down on the neatly made red sheets. She opened the crimson colored book and adjusted her position on the bed to get comfortable, she then began to read the book of poems she knew by heart. **'**_**When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting. Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest. There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds, dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh.'**_She turned the page and continued reading the rest of the poetic entries.

Time ticked away, the only light was the moon barely illuminating the pitch black room. Janan was on her bed, having fallen asleep reading her book with the object ajar gently placed on her stomach. Her chest moving up and down from her steady breathing as well as her book… *Tap, tap* The soft sound of footsteps on the apartment floor was heard as a figure in a black cloak stepped out of a swirling purple and black portal. The figure's face was shrouded in a black hood so its appearance was concealed…

A groan escaped Janan's sleeping form as the figure got closer. **'**_**So.. this is her..**_**'** The hooded figure walked all the way to the side of her bed and looked down at her. A groan once again filled the silent room as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ugh, what-" A sharp pain in Janan's neck cut her off and she fell unconscious to the world.

(???)

Whispers were heard throughout a big room, many voices traveled and hit Janan's ear. The soft noises were enough to wake Janan, she groaned and slowly sat up. Unknowing as to where she was, she looked around, seeing 12 cloaked figures all sitting in tall white chairs she was fully alert. "W-where.. where am I? W-who are you?" She asked nervously, her voice louder than normal. The whispers ceased and she was the center of attention.

"Janan.." The one in the tallest chair spoke, his voice was deep and calm yet loud and commanding, it made her feel so small and weak just hearing how powerful his voice sounded.

"H-how do you know my name? Tell me what's going on!" She was terrified, she had no clue where she was, nothing to protect herself with and these..' people' were intimidating.

"Calm yourself, you are in no danger. We need you to help us Janan, do you accept?" The man asked. Janan paused for a second and stared at him, her eyes then wandered to the rest of the figures.

"Why.. why do you need my help. What could I possibly do to help you..? I-I don't have anything to offer.." She said wondering what they needed her for in the first place..

(Twilight Town; Mansion *???*)

A boy was running through the abandoned mansion that was located in the forest of Twilight Town. **'**_**Why..?**_** ' **He thought, continuing to run,**'**_**Why am I having these dreams of him!? ..Sora.. who are you!?**_** ' **The person stopped and swung a key shaped blade at a silver monster making it burst and disappear. He stood up straight and walked down a corridor that led to a big white room. He looked around the hall and spotted some white buds, encased inside them where two people he knew.. "Donald.. Goofy..?" He then turned around and looked at the metal door that led to the room at the end of the hall.

(???)

"Kingdom Hearts?" Janan asked.

"Yes," The man Janan learned was Xemnas said. "Kingdom Hearts, with it we shall no longer be nobodies. We will finally be able to know what it is like to feel, we will finally have our hearts." Janan stared at him shocked, they were all beings called nobodies, people without hearts. They have been driving towards a goal, the goal of obtaining Kingdom Hearts, the door to all worlds.

"And.. what can I do to help?" She asked looking at the white floor. Xemnas smirked and removed his hood, letting his long silver hair loose and his golden eyes show. Janan looked up and her stomach churned, she had to admit he was amazing.

"You will see soon enough" He replied staring straight at Janan. She gulped, his golden stare seemed to be able to see right through her, like he was pin-pointing her every single weakness and strength. Everything about this Xemnas was so powerful and demanding, and it scared her..


	2. Chapter 2

(Twilight Town; Mansion *???*)

"Argh!" A boy swung at a man of pixel data making it disappear. He then sat up straight and stared at a white bud encasement, similar to the one that held Donald and Goofy. "Sora…" He said with sorrow etched in his voice. He stared at the bud-like prison that held Sora. "Your lucky.. it looks like my summer vacation is.. over."

(World That Never Was; Castle *Janan*)

Janan walked the pure white halls of the castle, accompanied by a man with long blue hair and a scar in the shape of an 'x' across the bridge of his nose whom Xemnas called Saix. They walked in silence, Janan not knowing where they were going and to hesitant to ask, Saix didn't seem like the most friendliest person nor the most talkative so she kept quiet. "Most people would want to know where they are being led." Saix broke the silence making Janan gasp.

"Yes well.. I.. wasn't sure if you wanted me to speak or not.." She replied, not sure what to say. He paused for a second before replying to her comment.

"We're here.." Was his simple statement before stopping at a door. Janan looked at him then the plain white door.

'_**Yeah but where exactly is 'here'? **_**' **Saix opened the door and it was a room, a room that held a dark brown dresser, a bed with red sheets and a nightstand next to it. the last thing to top the room off was a simple bathroom connected to it. **'**_**This is my room? Not much to it, is there.. or color for that matter..**_**' **Janan walked into the room and turned to thank Saix but he was already gone. "Hm.." Janan shut the door and stood in the center of her new room. "Now what..?" Janan was clueless on what to do, she had no clothes, no belongings and she was getting hungry. **'**_**Well.. I guess I could ask them for food..'**_Yeah right, these people were evil and heartless.. Literally.. she highly doubted they would just give her food but.. it was worth a try. She slowly opened the door of her room and peeked her head out, seeing no one she fully opened the door and stepped out. Walking down the hallway cautiously she had a feeling someone was watching her, but then again this forsaken castle may be playing tricks on her mind..

(World That Never Was; ??? *???*)

Grinning, the person watching Janan put their hand to their chin, obviously in thought. **'What a beauty... maybe I should give her a proper greeting... ****'** He chuckled a bit then left.

(World That Never Was; Castle *Janan*)

Janan had to admit that this castle was amazing, very well built even if it was all white. "Enjoying your stay here at the castle?" Janan heard a voice and looked to see a tall male with long pinkish hair and striking blue eyes. **'**_**Wow.. is every person in this Organization XIII good looking? So far it's a yes..'**_

"Um, y-yeah I suppose.." She said a little nervous and not really knowing what to say.

"Oh really?" He said sounding like he thought her reply was ironic. "Well that's good.. you know I haven't had the pleasure of getting your name. I'm Marluxia, number XI, The Graceful Assassin." He said smiling, though it looked like a smirk.

"Oh, um.. Janan.. nice to meet you, Marluxia." She said pausing, she wasn't use to meeting people, after all back in Twilight Town she had no friends so she didn't know what to do or say.

"As it was a pleasure to meet you, Janan" Marluxia said bowing slightly as she blushed out of embarrassment. "Now if you'll excuse me I must be going, I will be seeing you." He said walking past her. Once out of sight Janan let out a held breath. "Man, how nerve racking.." She said to herself looking at the floor.

(World That Never Was; Castle *Marluxia*)

While walking the white halls he grinned. "Isn't she just the most beautiful thing ever to step foot in this world?" He said to himself. He flipped his pink bangs out of his face and kept walking to get to Axel's room, he had something to discuss with him..


End file.
